En blanco
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Observó los bordes cortados de manera irregular, ¿qué pudo haber ahí?


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Fanfic escrito para la KatsuDeku Week del foro KatsuDekuKatsu. Ignoro si aportaré para los otros días, pero lo más probable es que no —llora—._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Falso amor no correspondido._**

* * *

 **En blanco**

Su habitación era tal y como la recordaba: los muros casi tapizados en su totalidad con afiches de All Might, figuras de acción del mismo y otros tantos accesorios referentes al héroe profesional número uno, sonrió de lado burlándose un poco. Los estantes seguían rebosantes de libros y libretas que seguramente eran las que escribió con tanto esmero durante la secundaria, frunció el ceño al recordar esos años.

Alzó la mano derecha para alcanzar una de las libretas y al tenerla en sus manos vaciló sobre sus acciones, era aquel cuaderno que había quemado durante su último año. La pasta estaba ennegrecida en una de las esquinas y las hojas arrugadas le permitieron saber que había caído en el estanque cuando la lanzó por la ventana. Quiso hojear el cuadernillo, lo pensó más de una vez y al final lo abrió.

Era el mismo, sin duda, excepto por las hojas ausentes casi al final de la libreta. Observó los bordes cortados de manera irregular, las hojas habían sido arrancadas, ¿qué pudo haber ahí?

Inusualmente curioso regresó el cuaderno a su lugar y sacó uno más sin mucho cuidado provocando así que cayeran algunos cuadernillos más. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se agachó para recogerlos, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Lo tomó, un sobre sin remitente ni destinatario, pero estaba sellado. Torció los labios y sin pensarlo rompió una de las orillas.

Arrugó el entrecejo y su cabello hizo una sombra sobre sus encarnados ojos.

—Kacchan, espero no te... —Izuku regresó a la habitación y cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron dejó la bandeja entre sus manos caer con los vasos y los aperitivos —. ¡¿Qué haces?!

El de cabello quebrado se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo contra el estante.

—¡Deja eso! —intentó arrebatarle el papel en su mano.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¡¿Eh?! —levantó la mano, impidiendo que el otro alcanzara el pedazo de papel.

—¡No es nada, dámela! —pero siguió intentando tomarla.

 _¿Nada?, por favor_ , piensa, había más de una, tal vez demasiadas. —¡Es tu maldita letra, Deku! —extiendió la hoja enfrente de él, claramente enojado por su descarada mentira —. ¡¿Para quién son?!

El pecoso no le respondió, se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada.

—¡Dime, maldición! —tomó al muchacho por el cuello de su playera y le llevó tan cerca como pudo.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto darle una respuesta?, esos trazos eran suyos, los conocía bastante bien, pero esas palabras escritas ¿a quién iban dirigidas?

Probablemente el muchacho no entendía el porqué de su reacción y era comprensible, todo este tiempo jamás le importó tanto su vida personal, sin embargo ese día había ido a su casa con un objetivo claro que aunque detestara debía cumplirlo, porque le estaba sacando de quicio.

—¡Deku—!

—¡Son cartas! —el joven le interrumpió, no le miraba y varios mechones de su cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos. Estaba temblando, lo veía en sus hombros y los percibía en la mano que mantenía aferrada en su ropa —. Eran cartas... para ti.

Las cartas eran breves, muy breves viniendo de alguien como Izuku, no había más de tres palabras en cada papel pero al leerlas sintió que había muchas más, tantas que le oprimieron el pecho y le faltó el aire, tantas que le abrumaron y le hicieron desear que estuvieran dirigidas a él.

Era ridículo pensar así, no, antes lo habría sido.

—¿Eran? —repitió, curioso del porqué se corrigió.

—¡Quémalas! —el menor seguía sin mirarle —, jamás las hubieras aceptado, ¿verdad? —alzó un poco la cabeza y le miró por entre los mechones verdes de su fleco.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus dientes chirriaron, el gesto del menor le molestó, por la forma en que había dicho eso último le pareció que le estaba retando y pensó en cuántas cartas más había escrito —¿Cuántas hay? —el otro le miró confundido —, ¡¿son todas?!, ¡¿cuántas más hay?! —ordenó que le dijera.

—No...

Soltó la hoja en su mano y tomó al otro del cuello de su playera con ambas manos, obligándole a ponerse de puntas —¡¿Cuántas más escribiste?! —le jaló hacia su persona sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos —, ¡¿desde cuándo?!

Izuku abrió la boca una y otra vez sin poder decir absolutamente nada, lucía inquieto, como si no supiera cómo responder a su pregunta.

Y en realidad no importaba.

Tiró más de su compañero y la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció. Le estaba besando y para su sorpresa el contacto era agradable aún cuando los labios ajenos estaban ligeramente agrietados, trató de profundizar el roce sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el otro. Había tomado sus muñecas y tras zafarse de su agarre le empujó contra el estante por segunda vez.

Debía estar usando esa fastidiosa individualidad porque no pudo hacer nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! —cabizbajo no supo qué tipo de rostro portaba el menor pero por su voz sabía que estaba desesperado.

—Eres un idiota —susurró.

—¿Eh?

—¡Eres un maldito idiota, Deku! —levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle fijamente a los ojos —. ¡¿Cuántas más hay?!

El rostro ajeno se torció en incredulidad —¿Por qué quieres...?

 _¿Podía ser más lerdo?_ —Aceptaré todas y cada una de ellas —las esmeraldas de Izuku brillaron, en cualquier segundo lloraría —, porque son mías después de todo, ¿no?

Entonces el muchacho se deshizo frente a él y entre lágrimas le besó impetuoso.

¿Por qué le gustaba ese nerd?, se conmovía por cualquier tontería y hacía cosas tan ñoñas como escribir cartas. Intentó responder esa pregunta pero estaba en blanco, justo como esos sobres donde su nombre estuvo ausente.

 **.**


End file.
